Late Night Terrors
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: Asriel and Frisk discover they have a similar problem; neither of them can forget their guilt or the horrors of the Underground. Nightmares plague the couple until they confront their fears... LEMON WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Well, this story is something I haven't done in a long time; it's set in the future Undertale universe where everyone's a monster!**

 **As you all know, I love writing Friskriel fluff. I also like writing drama (without action, as I suck at writing action sequences). This story involves both, as well as some not-so-subtle hints at sexual assault, murder, and PTSD. The murder and sexual assault are imagined as a result of the PTSD, however, so do not think that I'm turning to the dark side of the Internet! That happened a long time ago. This story is a special one, as it will feature my first published lemon. I have one saved in my file that's really sucky so I'm not going to publish it unless you guys ask me to.**

 **Onto our story!**

* * *

 _Frisk was looking at him in terror. He looked down and realized he was God of Hyperdeath. She held out her hands, showing she was SPARING him. He wanted to go to her, to hug her, to tell her everything was fine._

 _But he couldn't._

 _His God of Hyperdeath self just laughed at her._

 _"Pathetic human bitch!"_

 _He attacked with nothing but malice behind it. He wanted to scream for her to run, but she dodged the attack._

 _Angry, the God of Hyperdeath used his powers to bring her to him._

 _"A-Asriel!" she screamed._

 _"Asriel's_ gone _, and you and I are going to have a very short time together…" He licked his lips and she whimpered in fear._

 _All he could do was watch as the God of Hyperdeath forced himself on Frisk, while she sobbed for him to stop, for Asriel to come back, for her friends trapped within him. The God didn't listen to her desperate pleas, and, once he'd finished, he sent a final attack through her body, killing her and destroying her SOUL._

 _Asriel regained control and became himself again. He felt sick as he felt her blood soak through his white fur, warm and sticky to the touch. He held Frisk's lifeless body in his arms, screaming her name, begging her to come back._

"ASRIEL, WAKE UP!"

He shot up in bed, panting, and put a hand to his forehead.

 _Another nightmare... Thank God._

Frisk had a gentle hand on his arm. Concern filled her gaze.

"Asriel…" she murmured.

"I-I'm fine!"

"It was another nightmare, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes…"

"What happened?"

"I… I… hurt you. I forced myself on you, then killed you."

"It wasn't real." She snuggled closer to him, making his entire right side feel like it was on fire. "I know you'd never do that to me."

"Frisk…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go back to sleep."

* * *

 _Every step she took made her guilt eat away at her even more. She wanted to stop and reset, but she kept going. Her body was controlling itself._

 _"S-stop…"_

 _"Hey."_

 _She looked up to see her father with a pained grin on his face._

 _"You've been busy, huh? Lemme ask you something. Do you believe that even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try?"_

 _"D-daddy, I_ am _a good person…" She stepped forward involuntarily._

 _"In that case, let me ask you another question; do you wanna have a bad time? 'Cause if you take one more step forward, you are_ really _not going to like what happens next."_

 _"Daddy…" Her body acted on its own; she again stepped forward._

 _"Welp. Sorry, old lady. This is why I hate making promises. It's a beautiful day outside."_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you…_ should be burning in hell _!"_

 _To her shock, as the first wave of attacks came through, Asriel pulled her away from the fight._

 _"Sans, stop!" he yelled._

 _"Oh, sorry, Your Highness. It's my job to JUDGE her SOUL, and she failed. Don't you see all the dust on her hands?"_

 _"Leave her alone."_

 _"Azzy!" Frisk spoke up, but he put a finger to her lips before kissing her._

 _"Let me SAVE you." He turned back to the skeleton. "You want her? You'll have to go through_ me _first, bastard!"_

 _"I don't wanna hurt ya, kid. Her LOVE is at 19. I've never seen it that high."_

 _"That's not_ her _."_

 _"Well, since you seem to have a death wish… say hi to Tori for me."_

 _Before Frisk could move, a Gaster Blaster went through his chest, which was then pierced by half a dozen bones._

 _"ASRIEL!" she screamed, sobbing as her beloved turned to dust. "No! Come back! I love you!"_

 _"Now, as for you…"_

 _"Frisk._ Frisk."

" _FRISK!"_

She shot up in bed, putting her hand to her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. Asriel hugged her closer to him.

"Asriel!" she sobbed into his chest. "You're—"

"Shhhh… I'm right here. It was just a nightmare."

"It was horrible. I was being controlled by Chara, and Daddy wanted to kill me." He hugged her tighter. "And you… you told him… you… you wouldn't let him hurt me. Y-you kissed me and told me to let you SAVE me, then…"

"He killed me?" She nodded. "Oh, Frisk…"

"I hated him. I couldn't help it. I wanted to kill him."

"That wasn't real." He kissed her, gently, making her smile once he pulled away. She bit her lip.

"Azzy, I really just need you to… hold me."

He grinned and kissed her more, this time increasing the pressure and using his tongue. She returned the kiss and moaned as he sucked on her tongue. He slipped her pajama bottoms off nonchalantly and squeezed her ass. Frisk gasped lightly, breaking the kiss and allowing him to remove her shirt. She pushed herself against him.

Seeing them together was usually somewhat awkward, since he was almost seven feet tall and heavily built; she was barely five feet and had a very petite frame. It didn't seem to matter as he made his mouth travel southwards to her breasts. She pressed her lower half against his, her eyes half-lidded as his tongue made contact with her nipple. After pleasuring her all he could in that area, he slid off her panties and his own underwear.

"Do it," she breathed. He pushed into her, making her moan in pleasure. She bucked her hips against him, increasing his speed as he thrusted in and out. "ASRIEL! OH, GOD! DON'T STOP!"

"I love you!" he panted as he released. She screamed in joy as she succumbed to her orgasm. They collapsed side-by-side.

"It gets more amazing every time," she mumbled sleepily, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"It's because _you're_ amazing."

"Azzy…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Frisky. I'm always going to love and protect you."

"Night."

"Good night."

And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I was tempted to end with, "Who knew the cure for nightmares was sex?" but I didn't because reasons. I have a friend whose younger sisters read her tablet, so that should explain it.**

 **Please leave your comments down below!**

 **So long and thanks for all—**

 **Wait! I almost forgot!**

 **SISTER LOCATION is out! Finally! We've been waiting forever! Markiplier's played most of the game already, so go check his YouTube channel!**

 **Now, so long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
